Number 12 Grimmauld Place
by May La Nee
Summary: Sirius tries to make up to Severus for all the years of bullying in Hogwarts. After all; they're in the Order of the Phoenix together and a team like that can't afford having internal tension. Slash T or M, I went for M to be safe


_**I wrote this for my lovely friend ceres51892, for her birthday. I either do fanfics or music videos for online friends' birthdays so yeah. This is also uploaded on the silver snitch III dot com but I only have three reviews there, two of them from ceres herself. I figured putting it here would increase the amount of reads and reviews. Also, I might continue this some time.  
**_

_**I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.**_

Number 12 Grimmauld's place. Who in the world would have thought that's where they would meet again?  
Sirius certainly didn't… Well; it was quite obvious, since Severus Snape was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but he hadn't fully _realized_ it.

Dear old Snivellus… in his family home…

He turned his head until a cracking sound came from his neck, and sighed in relief when some of the tension was removed. He sighed contently before turning to Snivellus and asking; "Would you like a cup of coffee?"  
Snivellus was immediately suspicious of Sirius' intentions. Naturally. They hadn't exactly parted as friends…  
"No."  
"You sure? There's plenty of time 'till dinner."  
Snivellus' eyes narrowed; "So?"  
"I don't know," Sirius smiled, trying to break the tension, but he didn't exactly succeed. To keep his hands occupied he got himself a cup of coffee.

Then it got awkward. Nothing specifically changed, but it was still awkward.

The two of them were in the kitchen together. Molly was the only other person in here (besides Kreacher), but she was upstairs. And Sirius was sure even Molly wouldn't be able to beak the tension here.  
So he decided to attempt to do it himself. He cleared his throat and sat down, intentionally not choosing the chair at the head of the table. They really needed a chat.  
He locked eyes with the other man and then nodded in the direction of the chair opposing him, but Snivellus didn't cooperate. Instead he just stared back at Sirius.  
Sirius sighed in a pretty hopeless way, and looked at the sink for a moment. The tap was dripping.  
"Sit down," he pretty much commanded after about ten seconds.

He then turned to Snivellus, and tried to read his eyes. Much suspicion… and some anger… and pitch-black endless darkness to fill it up. Great.

Sirius' eye twitched. A muscle movement he had absolutely no control over, but Snivellus didn't seem to realise that because he dashed forward, placed his hands on the table and leaned forward so far their noses were only a few inches apart.

"I don't know what you're trying to achieve," Snape growled through clenched teeth, "But I really don't care." His eyes widened and then narrowed again, as if they were hypnotizing Sirius into comprehending and obliging whatever it was they were commanding.

Sirius nodded. There was a distinct difference between the feeling his abdomen made when he was nervous, and when he was in love. There was absolutely no doubt which one applied here.

"I'm trying to make things less awkward," he said in a surprisingly relaxed tone, smiling at Snape's threatening face of fury, "You're not exactly helping. Would you please sit down?"  
Snape's eyes narrowed even more suspiciously than before, probably trying to read Sirius' eyes. He had never managed to do that successfully… But he did oblige; he sat down. Uptight and looking tense, the way he always did when he was nervous.  
Like when Lily would approach…. He had a very special way of sitting. Like he slid down on an upright broom. Thankfully Sirius managed to turn the upcoming fit of laughter into a very warm and open smile that seemed slightly out of place.

"Do you hate me?" he asked calmly, before taking another sip of his coffee.

Snape gave him a look that left no room for interpretation.

"Why?" Sirius then asked, knowing the answer. He just needed to get Snape to say it before he could fix it. If he would take the initiative to assume the reasons right now, there would be no hope to fix this.  
"Give me a reason _not_ to hate you," Snape said after a few seconds of silence. It was obvious he wasn't trying.

"Severus…" Sirius folded his hands and lay them on the table. His mug was standing exactly in the middle of the triangle his arms shaped with his chest, and he looked the other man straight in the eyes, "Things can't go on like this."

It seemed Snape insisted on thoroughly processing every word said before thinking of an answer.

"And why not?" Sirius had to take a deep breath to attempt to control the frustration inside of him. Thinking of those three words took the other nearly ten seconds!

"_Because-_" oops, false start. Showing frustration now wasn't very wise. Sirius inhaled deeply before retrying; "Because, we are both members of the Order of the Phoenix now." He allowed a silence. Snape wasn't going to interrupt him anyway.

"We are both adult men, and I think it is time the both of us to put our past aside and move on." Sirius inhaled the scent of his coffee deeply to relax a bit.

"Put the past aside?" Ah; Snape decided to take a normal talking pace. He seemed angry though; "We are what we are because of the past, aren't we?"

Ah… good point…

"Putting it aside would be-...Unthinkable!"  
Snape got up in frustration, and seemed lost for words. In the second he took to think Sirius decided it was time to calm the other man down. He sat more upright and just took a breath to reply, but not in time; "You might as well forgive Pettigrew-… or the Dark Lord _Himself_ if you're going to forget about the past!"

"_Snivellus!_"

Oh…

"S-…Snape. I'm sorry, I- er…"

Crap.

Okay; so Sirius screwed up. But at least he shut the other up, didn't he?

"You _can't_ compare me to them! That's… I'm not…" Sirius too got on his feet; "I didn't _betray_ anyone, _kill_ anyone… I'm not _evil!_"

Sirius was shivering while saying this. He didn't know exactly how much the other man really hated him, but he could sense it. It was in the air, making his hairs stand on end and his muscles tense up. He wasn't surprised to find Snape staring at him. The way he was staring was slightly startling though; his eyes were wide opened, but he didn't seem to see anything.

"Have you-… You in_suffer_able-…! Y-…" While Snape struggled for words, Sirius pressed both his index fingers against the bridge of his nose and then stroked his hands down his face.  
"Snape,"

"s-So immature! You always were a truly terrible person… I should have known, I should have-" Snape rambled on, and Sirius moved closer.

"Severus…"

Severus stepped back, avoiding the other man; "_Don't_ you lay a hand on me! A _finger_! You're not worthy of the air you breathe!" Was he reaching for his wand? -Were those _tears_ in his eyes?

"Severus!" The moment Sirius said the other's name again was the moment he had officially driven the other in the corner of the kitchen. Without breaking eye contact he lay a hand on the other's shoulder. "Please," he nodded slightly as he spoke, "It was an act of habit. I didn't mean to-… call you that." Snape's eyes seemed to focus back on the here and now, and narrowed again. They didn't seem as genuinely angry as before; they were empty in a sense now. They seemed to be speaking to Sirius though… Saying something along the lines of '_yeah right_'.

When it was obvious Snape wasn't going to add anything to that Sirius stepped even closer, obviously invading the other's personal space.

Silence.

And then; "Get your hand off me."  
"Not used to being touched?" Startled, Sirius looked at Snape as if _he_ was the one who said it.  
"What?" the words weren't spat, as intended. They seemed surprised instead. "Feh."

The tension had changed.

Sirius hadn't; he hadn't even blinked.  
"Your _hand_?" Snape didn't seem as determined as before.  
"Severus…" Sirius didn't seem to realize his hand was moving closer to the other man's neck. He inhaled deeply; "I don't want to have to have conflict _inside_ the Order of the Phoenix."  
"Hm…" The sound was no more than an indication the message arrived.  
"It would be disturbing to the others, and it just isn't right to have conflict inside a t-" "What do you want from me?" Severus swallowed after the question, and Sirius seemed to have forgotten anything he just said.

The hand tightened.

"I-"  
"Hm?"  
"I j-"  
"Hm?"  
"d-Do-"  
"Stop stuttering."

Sirius looked away, took a deep breath and then looked back. Severus didn't seem remotely intimidated, despite being cornered and nearly…strangled? The man just looked at him, slightly misty-eyed, breathing heavily. He made no attempts to leave.

"I just don't want to fight." Sirius said after a few more seconds, nodding as if he was talking to himself.

"I'm not fighting." Severus' reply was immediate and somehow mocking. He swallowed again, and Sirius could feel the muscles move beneath his fingertips. He stroked his thumb up at the middle of the taller man's throat and was amazed to find the other respond with no more than a slight narrowing of the eyes.

Quite suddenly Sirius removed his hand.

The sound upstairs became louder; Molly was singing something.

Sirius chuckled at the sound and looked at Severus.  
"There are many things I wanted to do to you for what you did to me."  
Sirius' smile faded; "Like what?"  
Severus slowly licked his thin lips, and Sirius could feel an awkward twitching in his groin. "I don't know wh-"  
"You _know_ what I'm talking about."  
Sirius just looked at the other in amazement for a few seconds.  
"Do I?" he asked suspiciously after a few seconds.

Before Severus got the chance to nod, Sirius had grabbed his upper arms and pressed him against the wall. Their lips met before Severus had a chance to realize just how well Sirius understood. Without bothering to open his eyes he grabbed Sirius' upper arms as an encouragement, whilst being pressed so tightly against the wall he could feel every bump with his back.

It felt good to have the other man's body pressed against his own so tightly. He felt so… wanted! The other's arousal was rising and he could feel it against his leg. He wasn't going to give away all initiative though… Pressed against a wall or not.

Slowly he parted his lips and allowed his tongue to stroke the other's lips, who immediately gave in. When the tips of their tongues touched Severus could feel his own arousal starting to build, encouraged by a leg gently forcing itself between his own legs.

This wasn't how he was planning this though… Not at all. He jerked the other man away by his sleeves.

Sirius looked at Severus in genuine surprise. He didn't… mean _that_? Then what did he mean? And how ridiculous did he look now? No wait… He had some initiative of his own, didn't he? That wasn't it then. Maybe... He didn't want to go that far? All he ever wanted to do was kiss him? Nah, that wasn't very likely either. Then why did Severus pull him away?

He was very aware of his erection hanging heavily between his legs and there was nothing on his mind besides Severus helping him relief some of the pressure.

"I thought-"

Before he got a chance to finish his sentence, Severus pushed him back against the table and kissed him again with such force he had to sit on the table to prevent shoving it backwards. Severus stood between his legs, grabbed him by the hips and then pulled him closer. Sirius wanted to say something –utter his confusion?- but before he got a chance to Severus grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him in another kiss. It felt so good to feel the other's upper leg against his erection… It took a lot of self control not to hump that leg.  
He reached out for the other's waist and was surprised when his hand was slapped away. "Undress."  
Sirius obliged in a schoolboy state-of-mind, tossing his shirt over his shoulder carelessly.

Severus looked at the other sitting on the table; puppy eyes 'gazing up at him, ready to obey. He raised a brow and gazed down the other's torso, eyes resting on the other's bulging pants. "Fully."

Sirius quickly opened his pants and got on his feet. He was standing against the other man who didn't give in the slightest, and he could feel a blush creep on his face under the scrutinizing eyes.

He had undressed in company before… Often enough, really. But this was different. Severus was hiding how he was feeling so well that even Sirius wasn't sure how the other was feeling. He was used to people grinning while he undressed actually. As if they had won something. Severus on the other hand looked as if he was burning from the inside out. Perhaps he could get the other to be more expressive?

He slid his pants and boxers down to his knees, intentionally moving his face over the other's body. When he got back up Severus' eyes seemed to burn with desire, and his breathing was increasing along with the bulge in his pants.

Sirius sat back on the table and reached for Severus' waist again. This time the other did give in. He allowed Sirius' hands on his waist but with that, he also stepped forward and forced him further on the table. Severus initiated another kiss and forced Sirius back even _more_. Sirius impatiently grabbed the edge of Severus' shirt and pulled it up. Unlike he expected Severus didn't resist, and actually took it off himself.

He was about as pale as Sirius expected… And about as slender. There was a thin line of black hair going up to his navel, but besides that Severus' torso was smooth. Compared to him, Sirius kind of felt like a bear. There were hairs all over his chest and abdomen. Not a lot, but all over nonetheless. Ah well; hair only grows on muscle, doesn't it? Again he had to control himself to prevent a fit of laughter, and again that resulted in a big grin that seemed completely out of context.

The entire situation was ridiculous now he thought about it…He was sitting naked on a kitchen table in front of a topless Severus Snape. If he would have even considered it fifteen years ago, he would have laughed at the thought. But no matter how hilarious it was, it was also very exciting. He reached out for the other's belt, but again his hand was slapped away.

This really was becoming quite frustrating…

Severus reached down to open his belt; he wasn't going to allow Sirius to reveal him!

He was disappointed when Sirius looked away in shock; he had expected it somewhere, but still… Because of what happened between them minutes ago he hoped things would be a bit better now. But when he followed Sirius' gaze, Severus' expression became much like the other man's.

Molly Weasley was standing in the doorway.


End file.
